My Dear Alice
by Milarca
Summary: What happens when Jasper goes too far and Alice cant take it? And how far will he go to bring her back? -A story in Letters-
1. Chapter 1

-September 30th-

My dear Alice, Please forgive me, I feel horribly embarrassed and angry with myself by

the way I acted, It was on a stupid impulse and I couldn't control myself.

Please come back to me, or, I can come to you, whichever.

Yours forever, Jasper

* * *

A/N: I will upload a bunch of these at a time. They're letters from various Cullens - and I hope you like them =]

[Oh, and these letters should be viewed in 1/2 format.]


	2. Chapter 2

-October 10th-

Jasper, love,

Don't come looking for me, I don't want to talk with anyone right now.

Please respect my wishes. I still love you; I just need to be alone while I

think.

Your loving, Alice

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, the first couple of chapters are short, but they get longer as the plot thickens ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

-November 1st-

My dear Alice,

I wish you would re-think this, it's been a month, and I need to see you again. Please

come home, everybody is worried for your safety, myself the most. I know that you can

protect yourself, but still. I feel very helpless with you all alone, _I_ need to be there; I don't

want you to come to any harm.

Yours forever, Jasper


	4. Chapter 4

-November 8th-

Jasper love,

I will come back. I promise. I'm in Egypt, although I trust you and need you not

to come for me.

Your loving, Alice


	5. Chapter 5

-November 20th-

Jasper love,

I'm spending some time with the Egyptian coven. Benjamin has been very

helpful, talking with me and making me feel better. But, in Egypt, the sand gets

in everything and although it doesn't bother me, it looks dreadful, and I long for

the moist, coolness of Washington.

Your loving, Alice


	6. Chapter 6

-November 22nd -

_Day 327, in the Third of Shemu_

Carlisle,

I wish to inform you that Alice has been staying with us for the past weeks. She

had been very wonderful company; and will know that I am writing to you, but I

still need to ask, why is she here? She seems to want only to socialize and I am a

little suspicious, do you know she is here? She hasn't told us why she's here and

we do not wish to press her for information. Should we return her to you? Or

convince her to return? I think she would probably be gone my now, if she didn't

want that, seeing as she already knows what's in this letter. I just need to know

that you are aware of the situation.

Your eternal friend, Amun


	7. Chapter 7

-November 30th-

Amun,

Thank you for informing me, although Alice has been sending letters to Jasper so

we are all aware that she is with you. If she is still there I really do appreciate

your gracious hospitality. There was a situation a few months ago with Jasper and

her. He was hunting with her and got uncomfortably close to a human and

momentarily lost control; Alice was trying to stop him, and, lets just say that she

has had good reason to take a 'breather.' We have all been very supportive of

Jasper although now that Alice is momentarily gone the focus has been shifted to

her safety and well-being. Jasper hasn't forgotten about the close-to-trivial

accident and is taking it a little hard, but is also very worried and concerned

about his wife. I would advise you to let her do what she wants, I wouldn't force

her to do anything, although if her presence becomes a nuisance don't feel like

you need to be a good host, she'll leave when her welcome has run it's course

anyway so you needn't worry about that. Thank you, again, for all your patience

in the matter.

Your Olympic friend,

Carlisle Cullen


	8. Chapter 8

-December 1st-

The fifth day of Mesra

Dear Edward,

I request your help. As you know Alice is here, with us. And she is very good company but is a little bit too… friendly. Now, I am normally an open person and Alice is wonderful but she needs to go. I'm sorry for being so harsh; she cant take a hint and Tia is becoming jealous over our friendship, which I would like to continue, but my wife's needs take precedence over Alice's, and very much over my own. I would appreciate it if you could convince her, gently, that she needs to leave, or, if she wont listen to reason, please come to Egypt, to help in person. I wouldn't ask anything of you unless it was important, and things are becoming worse each day.

Your Egyptian friend, Benjamin

* * *

A/N: I just realized that Alice friendliness could be seen as cheating but Alice is just being Alice; she loves Jasper very much and is friends with everyone. Tia might just have other ideas.

[Best read on ½ format]


	9. Chapter 9

-December 4th-

Edward,

Before you assume anything or come to Egypt, I am informing you that I have left the Egyptians. I am moving into central Europe and will continue writing when I have reached my destination. Give my love to Jasper, he needs it, and tell him I don't blame him for anything that's happening right now, I needed this anyway. And please be as convincing as possible.

Your loving sister, Alice

* * *

A/N: Because I don't know how to reply to reviews yet I want to answer a question oh here, yes, there will be dialogue; not the whole thing is set in letters =]

[Best read on ½ format]


	10. Chapter 10

- December 8th -

Benjamin,

Thank you for your concern although you are probably already aware that Alice has left. I don't know if she wants you to know where she is, but we do, and we trust her, so we are letting her do as she pleases. We would like her back but it's her choice. Thank you, again, for your help with the matter.

Your very good friend, Edward Cullen

* * *

[Best read on ½ format]


	11. Chapter 11

- December 15th -

Carlisle,

I am writing to you because I know that Jazz would jump to conclusions and I also know that _you_ will think this through. I am in Germany, and I have met a nomad couple; Adrian and Hannah. They have been very gracious of letting me travel with them. Hunt humans they do, although I stay well away from _that_ part of their lives. They are a very 'nice' couple, Hannah is wonderful company and they both love each other so much. I miss Jasper; I might come home soon, in the next few weeks. Please tell him I love him. The only thing is that I have a strange feeling about them, they seem to be hiding something from me. And don't want me to stay with them too much longer, they have "duties", is the only answer they will give me. I have no idea what they mean by this, although I think it might have something to do with the Volturi. I haven't been getting any visions out of the ordinary. Just Him and Hannah hunting, but they seem to have a large appetite. It sickens me to think of it but I needed to tell you, I needed somebody to know. Please do not tell Jasper about my suspicion, the couple seem very nice and wouldn't hurt me - I don't think. He would just freak out and I'm not ready to come home yet.

I miss you all, Alice

* * *

[Best read on ½ format]


	12. Chapter 12

- December 23th -

Carlisle,

I have found out that Hannah and Adrian are 'selling', literally, humans to the Volturi. They hunt them, and then escort them to Volterra where the Volturi pay the couple. It's disgusting and sick and cruel and I am way over my head here. I don't know what to do. I just had a vision, they will find out about me knowing and… they keep changing their minds. All I know is that I am in deep trouble if anybody found out that I knew, and I will come home as soon as I send this. I'll be there in less than 48 hours.

Alice

* * *

[Best read on ½ format]


	13. Chapter 13

(Christmas Day) More than 48 hours later: Edward's p.o.v. (Because somebody had to fill the position and right now the only position Jasper is in is the fetal one. On the couch; Yeah, it's _that_ bad.) Lol, I'm so mean =P

"What do we do, Carlisle?" I asked. He was thinking hard. Alice wouldn't have lied to us. She _should_ have been here hours ago. Jasper was on the couch, not moving. His mind was completely shut down and I think he was going into vampire shock. The rest of the family was in the living room, and my Bella was with Rose, trying to get Jasper to talk again. I just couldn't understand it, why in the world would Alice do all of this; it wasn't in her personality to just leave. Well, she could, in emergencies, like when the Volturi came a few years ago and she went to find another vampire hybrid like Nessie. But this is different; She left Jasper. _Jasper_. He was all-alone now, until she came back of course. And he was not helping the situation at all. I look at him, agitated and wary. I knew how he felt, sort of. I knew what it was like to have your soul mate taken away and feel like it's the end of the world. Like she had just gone, and it wasn't set in stone if you would ever see her radiant smile again.

"I think that we should proceed with caution. If Alice hasn't come through, she must have a serious reason for dong so. And we all know that it has something to do with the German nomads, Adrian and Hannah." He paused, "And… whatever… _sick _operation they're running." I heard Rosalie sniff.

"I know; it's vile and repulsive," Her face was a slight sneer, like she wanted to spit on something. Bella raised her eyebrows then nodded to herself. She was surprised that Rose could feel this strongly towards the killing of humans, but knew that Rose was a good person… deep down. I smiled quickly then let it drop. This was no time for any type of gaiety. I was about to say something when all or our heads snapped up. The gravel was crunching at the end of the drive. A man had gotten out of a vehicle and was walked a few steps, then *squeak… whoosh… clang*. He then walked back to his truck and drove away.

"The mail," I didn't have to say anything though; everybody knew what it was. Before I could run to get it myself, Emmett had jumped up. He was back in exactly three seconds and had ripped a weathered piece of paper from a crisp envelope in four. I gasped. For, at the end of the letter was, in bold ink, 'OR WE KILL HER'.

* * *

[Best read on ½ format]


	14. Chapter 14

[Best read on ½ format]

* * *

_The Olympic Coven,_

_I am sorry to inform you that a certain, Alice Cullen, has caused some trouble for us. She has found out about our 'agreement' with the Italian Volturi. And, had threatened us with her telling other vampires. She has also informed us, through the necessary means-_

"God dammit!" I was reading this aloud and almost ripped the paper to shreds when I read that. "How could they _do_ that?" Nobody breathed, they were all stalk still and Jasper was… trembling. Trembling; because in great stress a vampire will freeze, but, in greater stress, _life-threatening_ stress, he or she will vibrate at the speed of sound, they will become slightly unfocused to mortals but will send rippling vibration five miles away or greater that any vampire in the area will immediately sense. I was shocked deep down to my core, "_How…_ could they do that? What kind of sick…" I was clutching the paper and Carlisle gestured for it. I stared at him for a moment then reluctantly gave it to him. He looked at Jasper, then cleared his throat and started reading again: "She has also informed us…"

_-that you have knowledge of the situation. I need to inform you all that they, the Volturi, are on our side. They need a source and we provide one. Along with the guards, who do you think does it all? But, that's beside the point. We demand that her mate, she wouldn't tell us his name, come to Spain, where we were able to catch her; your disgusting little vegetarian __virago__. _

A stifled gasp came from Jasper's still vibrating-at-light-speed form.

_And, that you all stay quiet about this. We will not hurt you. We will not pry on you for the next hundred years. All we ask is that you tell no one for the rest of your damned immortal lives. If you do not comply, or if you manoeuvre around our conditions, _

_WE WILL KILL HER._

_Signed, Adri and Hannah_

_-You have one week-_


	15. Chapter 15

[Best read in 1/2 format]

* * *

Edward p.o.v

After Carlisle finished speaking none of us could move. Jasper had stopped shaking but was still as motionless as a statue. His mind was thawing out and was somewhat better. But, while we were reading the crinkled letter, his brain had been numbly taking in the info but now he was actually becoming aware of it. The rest of the family was just as numb; trying to logically assess the situation. Bella was by my side and Renesmee was sitting beside Jasper, gently rubbing his back and now and then putting her hand on his cheek. I saw her sending him pictures of Alice and everybody at home and how everything was going to be fine and to _please get up, Uncle Jazz_…

I suddenly felt overwhelming sadness, and not just for the almost uselessness of my daughter's urges; what Jasper was feeling right now was… agony. It was hard for me to listen to; as his mind slowly became more and more active his tortured thoughts became clearer. It was like ice water, very cold, but slowly freezing, crushing you until you're unable to move. I ground my teeth together.

"Jasper," I said; we had to do _something_, "Jasper. Get up _now_. I know you can hear me. And you going into ultra hibernation mode will not solve anything." He didn't move, "Jasper. Did you hear what the letter said? It said that you had to go to Europe and get Alice. Or…" I took a breath, "Jasper. You _have_ to go. So be the mature, hundred-and-forty-year-old that I know you are and _get up_." Silence. Argh, this was maddening! I wanted to shake him, but I calmed myself enough to wait as patiently as was possible.

"Jazz," I heard Renesmee speak up. "Please wake up, Jasper. Alice needs you. I don't want Alice to die, Jazz." I heard everybody and myself gasp lightly. Geez, this kid could be brutal. I smiled fondly and just a bit bitterly. We waited for a moment.

"Should I… should I leave now?" His voice was so soft that even a vampire like me could only hear it strenuously. Carlisle answered in a low tone, "Yes. That would be best; we don't want to take any chances." Jasper finally got up off the couch and sighed, "What do I do when I find them?"

"Get her back, and promise not to say anything about their… business." He looked thoughtful. "I just can't understand the secrecy. The Volturi are in on it and are the law, but, though it pains me to say it, do need a source. The guard can only do so much. Also, they must have others with them, helping, otherwise they wouldn't be able to hold Alice without _some_ difficulty." He was pacing a bit now "But why the secrecy, it makes no sense." He was pondering that thought now, slightly oblivious.

Rosalie took hold of the conversation, "Alice is strong and would probably have been able to get away from two of them." she said. "But, more than that and she doesn't have a chance."

"Don't say that, Rose." Rosalie looked at Emmett, "Sorry. Just thinking aloud..." They then held each other in their arms. I kissed Bella on the head and hugged her tight. Jasper looked around at us and then at the floor. His thoughts were only of Alice and how it sickened him to be here and not with her.

"Jasper." He didn't look up. "Do you want help, I could come with you…?" His expression softened a minuscule amount at my proposal.

_No, even though I would like your company, I need to do this on my own. Sorry._

I was about to argue but his face was still as hard as stone. I nodded. Although for mostly the benefit of the family, I said, "Jasper, just get her back, agree with them and get out of there. Once everything is safe again and Alice is fine, you can go back and tear them to shreds if you'd like." His jaw tightened slightly and then he left, dashing out of the house. I sighed; I sure hoped they weren't planning some sort of attack on him or anything. But, he was experienced. He'd be fine. The family dispersed into the house to wait.


	16. Chapter 16

Slight warning here, but I hope you like it on the overall =]

Alice pov - Dec 26th [Calculation: from Seattle to Madrid, 11 hours aprox.] [Best read in 1/2 format]

* * *

"_Please_ stop," I barely whispered. Adrian and Hannah had turned out to be the worst type of company. When I found out about what they were doing the felt the need to restrain me. They said they had sent for "my mate" to bring me back. I wouldn't tell them about Jasper, although the whereabouts of my family they had gotten out of me. I shuddered at the horribly clear memory.

They had been holding me hostage for the last day, in Spain. I had been just at the airport when they caught up to me. They got me outside and Hannah used her gift. I was astounded that she could do a slightly milder version of what Jane could; Send almost as terrifying, horrible images into my head. And because I could see the future, I knew she would use it more and more, which was worse. I could feel it then too. They had been rather reasonable though; She only did it when I tried to escape; which I had attempted several times. They said they would keep me here until 'he' came or didn't. Then I didn't know what they were going to do. One option was to kill me but they didn't want to do that unless it was absolutely necessary, they hated destroying one of their own I had found out. Even if she was a "disgusting little vegetarian virago" which I heard them chuckling over a while ago. I hated them with every fiber of my mentally charred being. And I felt completely vulnerable when I had no defense against them.

Five hours pass. One thing, well two things I was worried about, but my immediate concern was my thirst. I hadn't hunted since I'd started running and that had been more two weeks ago. And my eyes were, presumably, a deep charcoal. My throat burned, even though we were miles away from humans, in the Spanish wilderness. I was weaker now, so Hannah didn't feel the need to torture me as much. Yeah; _as much_. Deep down… she had a sadistic cruel mind. I let out a stream of whispered curses but whimpered as another jolt of images flooded my mind. Yet I was too weak to do anything about it.

Four hours and twenty-three minutes later, I was huddled under a tree hugging my knees; Hannah was half a mile a way but still keeping close attention to me. Suddenly a strange mouth-watering smell made my head snap up. I could faintly remember what it was; boar. Or some type, all that I knew was that it was fresh and getting closer. I stood up and sensed Adrian running at full speed towards me. I tensed; ready to defend myself using whatever strength I could muster. But then reached me and stood by, holding the carcass of a wild pig, dripping with blood. "Here" He said as he set it down. "We don't want you to _starve_." He said in an arrogant way. I rolled my eyes, disgusted but immediately started sucking the creature dry. It felt so good, the warm, nectarous blood running down my throat and into my veins, quelling my thirst and energizing my dry, parched body. Adrian was leaning against a tree, meters away; just in eyesight and he seemed to be amused at how thirsty I was. When I had finished he haughtily sauntered over to me.

"So…" I refused to look at him and returned to my position under the tree, feeling a lot better though. "What cher' boyfriend gonna do when he gets here?" He was inspection his nails. "Is he gonna kick our asses? Huh."

"Stop it." I hissed. "Whatcha' gonna do 'bout it?"

"I can't do _anything_ about it because _your_ girlfriend,"

"Wife," He said calmly.

"Okay then, your _wife_ keeps assaulting me with a harrowing onslaught of hideous images that flood my head and make me basically defenceless, and you know that. You're just taunting me and it's doing nothing," I spat the words at him. He thought about that for a moment, eying me and trying to keep his emotions in control. But, then his features smoothed and he smiled cruelly, "Well look, honey,"

I was stunned at his sudden burst of cruelty and exploded. "Don't EVER! Call me that!" I screeched at him; eye-level and infuriated. I could see fear flicker suddenly in his crimson eyes that reflected my flaming tawny ones in minute detail. I was overcome with hatred and, too quick for human eyes, thrust him to the ground with as much strength as I could summon from my recent intake of blood. I watched his surprise as his body crushed the bare rock and created an indentation in the ground. Before I could even enjoy my little victory I saw Hannah about twenty yards away, her face distorted with rage. Suddenly a waterfall of images began crushing my conscious mind and I collapsed under the sheer pressure of it. In my last conscious seconds I saw Hannah attacked and thrown to the grown by a blur of white, and I could only hope, as the world went black around me.


	17. Chapter 17

[Best read in 1/2 format]

* * *

I opened my eyes. I could tell we… We? Somebody was carrying me. Jasper. It was Jasper, my Jasper; he had come to my rescue after all. Mmm. I smiled and pressed myself closer to his form. He gasped, "Alice." He smiled with relief. He stopped running and set me down; he had been carrying me.

"Jasper!" I was overcome with emotion; I hadn't seen him in three whole months. He could feel my relief, and our feelings mingled as he hugged me tight. I held onto him like I would die if I ever let go again. "I'm so sorry." We both said at the same time.

I let go of him and said, "I'm sorry because I left, it was a stupid, oh! I'll never leave your side ever! I love you Jazz." At first he didn't respond. He just looked at me like… disappointment? I eyes him with suspicion, and with love that might soon to be crushed horribly "Jazz…?"

"Alice." He looked like he was about to sing the national anthem or… oh god I loved him right now but I kept my expression blank. "I promise." He took a deep, unnecessary breath. "I swear. No matter what you do, no matter where you go, I will always be there for you. The moment… I learnt you had gone… I should have followed you. I… I should have been there for you…"

"Jasper. Stop it." I looked deep into his eyes that were the color of onyx at the moment. "I love you… and you love me. And that's as it always should be, and always will be." I smiled, "So please, stop acting like you're swearing an oath." I said sarcastically as I pulled his head into my face and started kissing him. I laughed between kisses and he stared down my neck. Oh god. Down my stomach and, then he stopped at my bellybutton; he was holding my legs and my hands were gripping his hair.

He sighed, "Oh, Alice." We stayed that way for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company. "Jazz?"

"Yes?" He said through closed eyes. "How did you… Are they…?" He opened his eyes and stood up. He then held me by the small of my back. "I didn't kill them. Although I wish I could have, they didn't want to resort to violence and only asked that we promise not to tell anyone about what they are doing. They… are very young I could have taken them easily, but, I just wanted to get you away from there." His eyes hardened. "But, we will keep what we know about them for future reference. Carlisle doesn't really know what to think. If they are on the Volturi's side, then, there isn't really much we can do about it."

"Yeah, I guess not, it's just so horrible what they're doing." "I know, I know." He kissed my head rested it on mine. All the while hugging me. "Well… I don't really want to think about that. I want you. And... Are Carlisle, Esme and the rest of them still in Forks?" "Yes. They thought it would be best if I went alone; although Edward was all for coming with me. But I told him that I had faith that these vampires wouldn't try anything. Vampire's intuition." He tapped his head and smiled, and I had to smile along with him.

"Well… should we be going?" I said finally "Sure, can you walk now…?" he asked, worried suddenly. I laughed, "I'm fine." But suddenly I wasn't so sure. "Jazz, I need to hunt. NOW." I fingered my throat, which had burst into flames at the thought of it. I swivelled and heard a deer about 50 meters away, yummy.

"I haven't hunted since I left so I need to drink as well." "Alright then, last one to the herd of deer by that stream up ahead is a rotten egg?" He laughed, "GO!" and was gone. I took off and had caught up to him in a mili-second. We were almost cat-like when we ran, and I know it's hard to imagine, but it's true.

To spare the gory details, we had some lunch and took off back to the mainland. Jasper had said he was sure that Hannah and Adrian were going to let it go and I had the first vision in a while that confirmed it. I guess I was just too stressed to have a vision, now that I thought about it. The plane ride back was a full half-day of mild torture for Jasper, being in such close contact with a bunch of humans, and wonderful pleasure for me. I never let go of him, leaning on his arm and smelling in his scent. He was rigid and I felt for him but I knew the plane ride here had been worse, fearing for me and everything. The family was very happy to see me in one piece and so was I – obviously. I was home with my ever-loving husband who had gallantly come to my rescue – and I was home.

---

A/N: Ok, so, that's the end =D I hope it was satisfactory ^^ comments are welcome :3


End file.
